


The Real Life Dick Police

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was debating on whether posting this as two shorter stories or one long one and went with doing two shorter as a lot happens with Sonny and Reader in the next part when they sleep together and I didn't want to choose between cutting it down or super long chapter.  After telling my dilemma to my husband, his reply?</p><p>"Just tease them with the tip." LOL.  So ladies and gents, here is just the tip.  More to come.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Real Life Dick Police

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating on whether posting this as two shorter stories or one long one and went with doing two shorter as a lot happens with Sonny and Reader in the next part when they sleep together and I didn't want to choose between cutting it down or super long chapter. After telling my dilemma to my husband, his reply?
> 
> "Just tease them with the tip." LOL. So ladies and gents, here is just the tip. More to come.

Sonny bounds up the walkway to his grandfathers house.  He had gotten the text from his dad an hour and a half ago that he and ma had left with Pop.  He gave his girl a key this morning and he knew she had gotten off work early to head over there and make dinner for them.

He had been waiting for this night for so long it seemed like it had been ages and now it was finally here.  He decided to surprise her and got off work early, and stopped and bought a bottle of wine for dinner and some flowers.  He bought his girl Stargazer lilies, the pink in them reminded him of her.

He walks in the door to no sign of her, he doesn't call out, he wants to surprise her.  He goes to his bedroom and sees her phone on the bed and frowns at the plastic bag and boxes that litter the new bedspread and sheets he bought.  He's not going to tell her they are new, he doesn't want to seem _that_ eager.

His bedspread looks like the entire Family Planning aisle of Walgreens exploded onto it.  He picks up something that looks like a fat plastic straw but it's sticky to the touch.  He drops it and wipes his hand on his pants, still frowning and picks up her phone, the penis on it's screen catching his attention.

She comes in the room and draws up short when she sees him, and he draws up short when he sees her.  He can tell she has drawn up short because she's mad.  He sees a fire in her eyes lit instantly.  He can't imagine what she's mad about.  He can't even think straight when he sees her.  She's wearing a little white sweater that he can practically see through it's so threadbare, it must be a favorite he thinks to himself, white boy short panties and white knee socks.  She looks like something out of a magazine from under his bed when he was a teenager.  Except for the frown.

"Hi babe."  He was going to go in for a kiss but thinks better of it.  "What is all this?  Do we really need all this stuff tonight?"  He spreads his hands at the mess on his bed.

"Are we going to be turning each other inside out?"  He tries to get her to laugh, the frown doesn't budge.

***************************************************************************************

"What are you doing here?  You aren't supposed to be here for another hour?"  You frantically start grabbing up boxes off the bedspread so new it still has folds from the package in it.  You start shoving the stuff back in the bag.

"I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like I succeeded."  He says.  "Hey Milkmaid?"

"What?"  You snap.

"Why do you have dick pics on your phone?"  He asks just as casual as if he was asking you what you had for lunch today.

"You went through my things?  Why are you going through my things?"

Oh if he thought you were angry before.  "Well it was laying here and I couldn't find you..."

"So you thought you'd go through my stuff?  Nice.  Real nice."  You toss back at him.

"So what are all these pictures on here?"  He tries again lightly, trying not to sound confrontational, but you take it right there anyway,

"What exactly are you asking me?  What are you implying detective?"

"I was just wondering..."  He starts and you won't let him finish.

"Who are you the Dick Police?"  You say as you snatch your phone away from him so angrily he almost jumps back.  "Next time don't you go through my phone unless you have a dick warrant."

"God that would be a pretty petrifying line up don't you think?"  He tries to get you to laugh.  "Get it?"  He lets out a little laugh.

"And if you're implying what I think you're implying by asking me that, then screw you." you say ignoring his joke completely.

"Babe, Jesus, I think I have a right to ask why you have multiple penises on your phone."

"Oh you do, well let me go ahead and answer you so we can just clear the air and we can make sure that you are comfortable because that's what's most important right?  Let me just answer your accusation..."

"I didn't accuse you..."  He starts.

"Don't."  You take a deep breath and charge forward, you are good and mad now and now you have to tell him why you have multiple dicks on your phone.  Great.

"For your information detective,"  You start,  "As _shocking_ as this might be, with as eager as I am to get my hands on yours, maybe I haven't had my hands on a ton of penises and maybe I haven't ever had my hands on one like yours and maybe I wasn't sure what exactly to do with it."  You lost your steam at the end, dang it, you were on such a good roll too.

"Like mine?  What do you mean one like mine?"  Now he's frowning.

"You know..."  You say and gesture at his pants and whisper this last word.  "Uncircumcised."

"Oh."  He says quietly and nods.  "You know, it's pretty much the same."  He whispers back at you.  He has no idea why you two are whispering.  "By the way, we don't have to whisper around my dick.  He knows he's uncircumcised."

That gets a little laugh from you, in spite of yourself.  "I was looking to see what to do with the extra parts."  You cross your arms in front of you.

"You know it's just one extra part right?"  He smiles and sees if he can get one back. Not just yet.

"Wait, is that why we didn't?  You didn't?  At my parents house?"  He had been dying for you to touch him in the shower the weekend you spent at his parents house.

"Maybe.  And maybe I texted Lauren for pointers and she was of no help."  You get your phone and scroll all the way back to labor day weekend morning when he popped in your room, and showed him what you texted Lauren.  "Would you like to finish going through my phone so you can verify they are webpages and not texts from lovers other than yourself that I have not the time nor desire for."

"No."  He says sheepishly.  "I'm sorry I went through you phone, I didn't even think anything of it I swear.  I just picked it up like it was my own."

"I forgive you."  You say coldly and flop down on his bed.

"Babe, didn't you notice in the cabin, that night when I... when we...?"

" _Well I didn't look down your underpants Sonny_ ," you say with an exasperated whine, as if he just asked you why the sky is blue for the hundredth time.  "I'm a lady."

He lets out a laugh and sits down next to you and rubs your back and kisses your temple.  "That you are sweetheart, that you are."

"I really wasn't in a position to really get a good look at it on FaceTime and I didn't notice till the tub at your parents house."

"You know you could've just asked me."

"Maybe I don't want you to know everything all the time.  I'm the one that's always on the other end of these embarrassing situations with you and that bothers me."

"I didn't think about it like that babe.  I'm sorry."

"It's fine." You say flatly.  "I'm going to go check on dinner."

You go and check dinner, it's coming along great and it smells delicious. You hope you impress him.  It feels so nice to have someone to cook for. You head back to Sonny's bedroom to lay down with him, Lauren's voice ringing in your brain about how you love to be difficult.

"I'm sorry I went through your things." He whispers in your ear barely audible.

"Don't worry about it.  It's fine."

"Do you promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"You're going to anyway so ask."

"No I won't, not if you don't want me to."

"Ask already."

"What's with all the stuff that was on the bed when I got here?"

You let out a long sigh and he reminds you that you don't have to answer.

"No, cause you will just find a different way to ask me till I tell you what you want to know." You snap in spite of yourself.

"Babe, are you going to be mad at me all night."

"Probably not." You change your answer. "No, I'm not, we've been so looking forward to this." You worm your face into his arm that's your pillow and let out a huge sigh "I went to Planned Parenthood when we got back from your parents house and got a diaphragm since we were going to be able to sleep together. I had to buy some spermicide to use with it today cause I didn't realize it didn't come with any and I can't get the diaphragm in so I got some lube to try and that's not helping and I read that if you have it in longer than 6 hours you need more spermicide to I had to buy one with a tube to shoot it up in there without having to take it back out, and I probably won't even need it anyway cause I can't get the dumb thing in, so then I went back to Walgreens again and bought some condoms to use in case I can't get it." It comes out as one long sentence.

"Condoms are great babe, that's great."

"I know that. I just..." You start and stop. "I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted to feel you."

"I can pull out if you want babe. Catholics are pros at pulling out." You don't laugh with him.

"I know that too." You say quickly. "I just wanted you to be able to let go with me this time." You sigh again. "And not have to think about anything but being in the moment with me. And maybe I wanted that part of you tonight."

He's struck by how sweet and simple the explanations were. And he feels terrible that he blew in here laughing and making jokes and going through your stuff.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I love that you did all that for me, and I'm sorry I came in and made jokes. Do you want me to help you get it in?"

"No thanks, I'd rather die."

"Babe..." He starts.

"Could you please go in the living room?"

***************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later he's still pacing the living room listening to soft swearing and growls of frustration on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Babe, the chicken has like 15 minutes left on the timer." He yells through the door.

"Go away." You tell him.

He goes away for 5 minutes and decides he's not going to wait any longer, and when he opens the door you let out a little startled scream and order him out.

He climbs up the length of you and lays on top of you, taking your diaphragm out of your hand and putting it on it's case and starts kissing you.

"I said get out of here, I almost had it. Shoo."

"Nope. I'm not going to spend my night in another room from you, we do that often enough. Not tonight. Just relax and let me help."

"But..."

He holds your face in his hands. "Honey, it's me. Your Sweet Sonny. This is not a big deal. Don't make this a big deal. It's just me. I've seen your butthole on FaceTime."

You both laugh together. "Are you going to bring that up forever?" You ask.

"As long as it gets that reaction from you." He's so glad he made you laugh. He felt really terrible about his jokes after finding out everything you did was for him, to make sure he had a great night and make sure you were able to please him and not hurt him.

He kisses you long and hard, pressing his body into you, kissing between your breasts, running his fingernails up your sides, all the things you like, until he feels you arch into him.

He sits between your knees, one hand rubbing your thigh while his other hand guides it in place. You wince at the pinch you feel as it opens in position, and then it's done.

"You okay? We all good?"

"Yep, thank you for your help." You say.

"Does that have to be in a certain amount of time before..."

"You know, I'm not sure." you pull him back on top of you. "Here, read the directions." You hand him the page while you suck his neck.

He looks at it for two seconds and tosses it aside. "I don't know, I can't find it in here." And he goes for your mouth.

You pick up the page and look at it over his head and start laughing. "That would be because these are the Chinese instructions." You both laugh. It feels so good to laugh with him. 

"Come on, lets go have that dinner you worked so hard on and then we can get back to business.

*********************************************************************************

You both are back in the bedroom in what feels like a matter of minutes, not sure if two people ever ate their food and drank their wine any faster than the two of you did tonight.

You go in his room and he sits on the bed to pull you on top of him and you grab your bag and tell him to wait just a moment that you will be right back.  You close his bedroom door behind you and head for the bathroom.

While his girl is gone Sonny puts on some more cologne and checks his teeth and sniffs his armpits.  He's excited and nervous all at the same time.  He wonders if he should get undressed again or wait for her...  He decides he will wait for her.

There is a pound on his bedroom door that startles him.  He yells that it's open and the pounding again, he opens the door frowning, which immediately slips into a grin.

On the other side of the door is his girl, in a uniform police shirt, unbuttoned but tied just under her breasts, a tiny pair of white panties with a little pink bow, and his police windbreaker.

You push him up against the wall, and kick between his feet to spread them and start patting him down.

"Holy shit" he says over his shoulder to you "are you the real life Dick Police?"  He feels you fall against him and shake with silent laughter and he laughs with you.  "Cause if you are, I wanna turn myself in.  I fully consent to any and all searches."

Once you take a moment to recover you inform him that you will be asking the questions here.

When you get to his thighs he starts laughing and you stand up and ask "Why do you keep laughing, are you not into this?  I just thought it might be fun."

"I'm laughing because I know where you are going to search next and I can't wait."

"Good" you say, all business again.  "Now you get a hold of yourself."

"You get a hold of me officer."

And you do just that, feeling him get harder in your hands the more you work over his dress pants.  Your touch started off tentative, gingerly gliding over him. His hand came over yours to press you harder against him, assuring you he's fine, and the motion of his hips lets you know you are most definitely on the right path. You pull on his shirt and rip the buttons and yank his undershirt off.  You lick him from the small of his back to between his shoulder blades where you bite him, you feel him jump a little.  You taste his salt and grit of the day on his skin.

You turn him around walk him backwards to the bed and sit him down and kiss him and go right for his belt and whip it off so fast you accidentally smack yourself with it.

"Easy tiger" he says and you both laugh a little.

"Lie down." you whisper in his ear.

He lies back and you straddle him and then you drag your panties over his hard cock.  He presses himself up into you.  He feels so good against you. So little between the two of you and all the time in the world. You both are so ready but you are having far too much fun playing.

He's let you slow burn all these months, he can wait just a touch longer.

You undo his pants and slide his zipper down.  He raises his hips for you to pull his pants and boxers off.

He thinks he hears you say "okay" quietly as you look at his hard dick.  He doesn't say anything, just lies there with his eyes closed.  He will let you go at your own pace tonight.

You think "okay" when you see his hard dick.  You got this. He's laying there relaxing and enjoying himself so you can take your time.  You toss his windbreaker behind you and lean over him.  You are just inches from taking him in your mouth, your mouth is watering at the thought.

His cock is glistening with precum.  You lean forward and slurp at the fluid that was trapped by his foreskin, so eager to taste him already.

A moan comes from his throat and he's shifting underneath you. You're nervous but his writhing lets you know you are doing fine.

He watches your hand move so slowly and gently to slide his skin back, brow furrowed to make sure you don't hurt him.  He finds that completely sweet.

"We good detective?"

"Perfect."

You slide your mouth over him, taking in as much of him as you can and letting your hand make up for the rest.  His taste is exquisite.  The measure of him in your mouth, the smoothness of him in your hand.  You look up to make eye contact with him and you see he's looking just past you, you take your mouth off but your hand keeps going and you turn your head and see he's watching the two of you in his mirror.

You turn back to him, and he's smiling up at you.  "You watchin' me detective?"

"I'm watching that wet spot on the crotch your panties get bigger." He shoots back with a smirk.  You stop your hand and pull him up.

"Why did you quit?"

"On your knees detective."  He drops as fast as if you'd cut his legs off.

"Untie my shirt" you order him and he does just that, tugging in frustration.  You have to put your hands on his to slow him.  He starts pinching your nipples and kneading your breasts and you swat his hands away.

He slides his hand between your legs to grab a handful of your ass and takes your little pink bow in his teeth.

"Jesus you're like an octopus."  You say before you recover your character. "Detective.  I am in charge, thank you very much.  You will fully cooperate with your arresting officer." you inform him as you push his hand back.

As soon as you get his hand away he pulls your legs apart and latches on to the front of your panties with his mouth. And holy shit _**he. starts. to. suck. on. you. and. nip. at. you.**_   You were not prepared for that, you feel goosebumps prick your skin.  He feels them too.

"You know, you have to stay on your toes.  Sometimes prisoners overtake the guards."  He informs you earnestly, muffled by your flesh and fabric.

You recover yourself.  "Oh is that right?  Thanks very much for the tip Serpico." you say smartly.

The loudest muffled laugh comes from between your legs.  "Serpico?  Serpico?  I'll give you Serpico."  He grabs your hips so hard his fingertips turn white.  "And I haven't even given you the tip yet."

You snort with laughter and he takes his tongue and runs it along one of your outer labia and you feel yourself starting to tremble a bit. That sure shut you up.

"Oh my God this was not in Serpico." You gasp. "NOBODY DID THIS TO SERPICO!" You yell at the touch of his tongue. His face shoved against you, his hot breathing in and out on your soaking panties, his laughter vibrating through the core of you, is enough to make you scream again but you swallow it back.

"I thought I was Serpico?" He says, you look down at his blue eyes full of mirth.

"Hey I'm in charge." You remind him, cradling his head, your voice now holding zero conviction. "Does it matter which one of us is Al Pacino?"

"In terms of historical accuracy, I really think I should be Al Pacino." He nips at you.

"Fine." You say, panting.

"Say it." He kisses the front of your panties.

"Oh my God. You are insane" You start laughing.

"Say it." He sucks at you through the front of your panties.

"YOU'RE AL PACINO." Comes out of you as a scream of laughter in response to his sucking and you both laugh. Nothing feels better than laughing so hard you both have tears.

He takes his tongue and slips it between your labia in time to catch a fresh rush of your desire for him on his tongue. Okay, you could be wrong about that last laughter part because his tongue darting in you felt amazing. You are the sweetest thing he ever tasted in his life. He doesn't want to stop but he knows you want to be in charge so he hesitantly withdraws his face from you and slides one finger into your panties to pull the crotch back into place and you instinctively grab his head and shove his face right back in your crotch but then pull him away.

"Oh sorry, about that, not trying to smother you." you laugh.

"I know, you're in charge though officer, you tell me what's next."

"Take my panties off."

"I thought you'd never ask."

He slides your panties down and you step out.  He nuzzles his face right below your belly button and you feel the tip of his tongue peek out and touch the top of your strip of hair.  You take a sharp intake of breath.  Your reaction spurs him on and he kisses you there.

You are losing control of your prisoner at a rapid pace.  You pull him back up to his feet and kiss him.  Tasting yourself on his tongue.  You lay him back down and start kissing the tip of his cock and using one hand to spread your labia and start touching yourself.

You kiss his balls and lick a stripe to the top of his penis and he jumps a bit.  You do it a second time.

"Fuck yeah." He says as you set to go to work on him. "For someone who wasn't sure what to do with an extra piece, you are really holding your own Milkmaid."

"Hence the dick pics detective."

His phone rings.  You sit back on your knees and wipe your mouth with your hand.  "Why the _**fuck**_ is that on?  Don't answer that." you say so sharply you surprise yourself.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  Comes out of him as a frustrated sob.

"Sonny, I mean it, don't you _**dare**_ answer that.  I'm begging you."

"Do you think I want to?  I have to answer it, it's my boss.  Fuck."  He yells.  "Why now?  Why tonight?  Fuck."  He digs his heels of his hands in his eyes and lets out an anguished growl.  He's starting to think this is never going to happen for you two.  "Can the people of New York not be assholes for just a night?

"Carisi here." He barks with clear irritation and rage in his voice that he had meant to stifle.

You can hear Benson from where you are sitting telling him she needs him to come in tonight.  You let out a long sigh, but you know there is nothing he can do and you really don't want to spend any more precious alone time mad.

You bend down and kiss his cock, ready to get up, and you hear him groan and then act like he was clearing his throat.  _Hmmm_.  You smile to yourself.  Might as well have a little fun.

You start working him with your hand and mouth again.

You pull his foreskin back up and slip your tongue between his foreskin and glans and swirl, his foreskin stretched by your tongue.

 **"OH. MY. GOD."** He groans and then starts panting.  "Jesus.  Jesus."  You feel him yank your hair.

"Are you okay Carisi?"  You hear Olivia ask.

"Yeah" he grunts  "I just uh... I just shut my hand in the car door."

"You don't have a car."  She says.

"I know that."  He grunts again and you try and stifle your laugh as you keep working his length.

"Well are you coming?"  She asks him.

You take his foreskin between your lips and gently tug up on it and release.

"Oh God.  Yeah, yeah, yeah."  He swallows hard.  "I'm coming.  I'm coming."  He pants and yells at the same time, and you cannot keep from laughing at that one.

Barba grabs Olivia's phone.  "Fordham, I don't know what you are screaming about but you better pull yourself together and get down here."  And he rolls his eyes and hangs up.  They both knew exactly what Carisi was screaming about.  He hadn't shut up about his date night with That Girl for a week and a half now and the only reason he didn't call him on it was he didn't want to embarrass Olivia's friend.  Olivia didn't have many friends, her job didn't allow much time for the two of them and Noah much less girlfriends, so he would keep his mouth shut for now.

Sonny still has a handful of your hair.  "Babe, I hate this, and I think you know I don't want to, but I have to go..."  He starts, breathless.

"Well detective, if you need to leave, you better give me what I want."  You tell him in your own bossy tone tonight.

"What?"  He's still panting as you slowly stroke his cock while you talk to him.

"I'll get off _**of**_ you, detective, when you get off _**for**_ me."  You say in the raciest voice you can muster.

"Oh fuck yeah."

You are quite pleased with yourself again and take him back in your mouth, you tongue teasing his tip and underside.  You massage his thighs and stroke his balls.  He has a fistful of your hair, and the harder he pulls the better it feels. 

With a fantastic swirl of your tongue, and as much suction as you can manage (so much so his hips come off the bed to follow your mouth) you release his cock from your mouth with the loudest sucking sound you can make and you watch that cock of his spring.  You grip it loosely and tell him "Come on sweetheart, you give me what I want.  Come on."  Repeating his own words back to him from the other night.

You feel his hips start to shifting erratically.  Perfect.  You put your mouth back on him to finish him completely.  Propped on an elbow you slide your hand between your thighs, might as well finish you too if he has to leave and you can give him a show while you are at it.

He watches you in the mirror and moans, his hips going faster.  "Babe, I'm going to come."

You let go of his dick again for just a second and you're breathless yourself from working him.  "I'm such a glutton for your cum detective, you give me every drop.  I want it all."  You gulp and he comes just a few moments later in your mouth, his hand tangled in you hair, crying out your name, cords in his neck tight.  You swallow every bit he gives you and you lick him clean.

You crawl up him to tell him something and before you can he pulls you down onto him and kisses you hard, hands gripping hard on either side of your face jamming his tongue in your mouth.  "That was amazing."

You nod.  "Hence the dick pics."  You both say together.

"But seriously yes it was detective.  I know you have to go now.  I just wanted to tell you that I had no idea in my life that anything could taste as good as you taste to me.  All of you, my Sweet Sonny," you say, using the nickname he likes, "every part."  You plant a quick tight kiss on his mouth and get off him and head to the bathroom to get your clothes.

You've got your sweater and a pair shorts on and he comes in while you are brushing your teeth.

"You aren't leaving are you?"

You look at him in the mirror. "Are you kidding?  As long as we've waited for tonight, you couldn't blow me outta here with a stick of dynamite."

He laughs.  "Okay good, cause I'm gonna be back.  I promise I will be back and we can make love"

Just hearing him say the words gives you butterflies. "Yep.  Sorry I had a mini tantrum, but I was so looking forward to having you tonight.  I'll see you when you get back."  You spit and leave him to get cleaned up in the bathroom.

"Oh, and if Amanda is there, tell her I'll take Nick's uniform shirt to the cleaners tomorrow."  As you shut the door.

"You told Rollins?"  The door pops right back open.

You nod.  "I needed a partner to help me bag my perp."


End file.
